


Если звезды падают, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно?

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Флафф и мимими. Да, с Вейдером.Специально для Муравьиный Лев: стажер Кузнечик с далекой-далекой планетки откуда-то в Диком Пространстве всё-таки поступил в Академию! И даже вляпался в Черную эскадрилью.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Если звезды падают, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно?

Над Татуином часто падают звезды. Но ни один из местных жителей, увидев такую в небе, не загадывает желаний. Если где-то во Внутреннем кольце каждую ночную искру провожают взглядами влюбленные и счастливые, то обитатели пустыни точно знают: это еще одного неудачника подбили. Сейчас упадет, задымит, а дальше уже дело джавьих краулеров да прочих сборщиков бесхозного металла.  
Когда еще одна звезда прочертила хвостом белесое от жара небо, никто не посмотрел вверх и не загадал желание. Разве что совсем маленькие дети, не утратившие веры в чудеса…

Дарт Вейдер выпрямился в кресле и раздраженно выдохнул через респиратор. Глянул на встрепанного второго пилота, стажера из Черных. Тот, судя по движениям и всплескам эмоций, пытался одновременно реанимировать панель управления и выразить свое восхищение мастерством командира. И то, и другое пока получалось не очень.  
\- Стажер, отставить! Просто перезагрузите систему.  
\- Слушаюсь, милорд! – еще один восторженный взгляд настроения не улучшил. Наоборот, захотелось кого-нибудь срочно придушить, но, увы, кандидатура в обозримой близости нашлась только одна. А срываться на непричастных к безобразию милорд главнокомандующий себе не позволял, благо, виновников обычно хватало. Но сейчас придушить за непростительную халатность стоило бы исключительно самого себя. Потому что стажер Кузнечик, конечно, тот еще лихач и увлекающаяся натура, но пилотировал-то Вейдер! Именно его дурное настроение, вызванное необходимостью посещения родной песочницы и любовно подогретое концентрацией идиотов на единицу площади корабля, стало причиной чрезмерно лихого пилотажа и закономерного финала. Не самый новый шаттл, направленный к поверхности по лихой скайуокерской траектории, выдал сразу несколько отказов в системе двигателей, и только Великая Сила вместе со своевременным воспоминанием о «Незримой длани» помогли превратить падение в почти неаварийную посадку. Электроника панели управления попыталась идентифицировать телекинетический импульс как влияние гравитации космического тела и обсчитать его параметры, после чего ожидаемо впала в ступор. И кого тут винить, кроме себя? Сам взбесился на предложение-приказ учителя разместить на Татуине тренировочную базу для штурмовиков, сам слишком положился на Силу, когда полетел сбрасывать дурное настроение общественно безопасным методом, сам не учел элементарных вещей и тем самым угробил флотское имущество под восхищенные взгляды окружающих. Даже на гауптвахте не посидишь за дисциплинарные нарушения – некогда!  
Песок, взбаламученный жесткой посадкой, медленно оседал. По-хорошему, выходить наружу не стоило еще хотя бы полчаса, пока не снизится до приемлемых цифр температура раскаленной резким спуском обшивки. Но Вейдер уверенно дернул рычаг аварийного управления трапом. Ждать, пока что-то остынет, на Татуине? Нет уж, он не собирается оставаться здесь до утра. К тому же, следовало как можно быстрее разобраться: получится ли починить шаттл на месте или придется вызывать помощь с эскадры. Шасси всмятку, но для пилота, владеющего Силой, это несущественно. А вот сгоревшие двигатели…  
Без помех заняться поломками не получилось: откуда-то сбоку потянулся чужой внимательный взгляд. Вейдер выглянул за крыло шаттла и разочарованно поморщился: они всего лишь упали рядом с фермой, и какой-то чрезмерно любопытный ее обитатель уже вылез наружу. Никаких бандитов или охотников за металлоломом. А жаль.  
В следующий момент маленькая фигурка у влаговыпаривателя заставила Вейдера замереть и подобраться: фермер отчетливо плеснул Силой. Неяркая звездочка сознания одаренного неровно мерцала, то и дело окатывая шаттл любопытством. Интересно, ловушка или совпадение?  
Приблизив изображение на визорах шлема, Вейдер разглядел ребенка лет шести, неуверенно идущего к шаттлу. Настроение стремительно улучшалось. Для полного довольства жизнью не хватало только пары джедаев, которые будут ловить на живца своего злейшего врага. Впрочем, они, скорее всего, скрылись в здании. Вейдер отправил экипажу шаттла кодовый сигнал не вмешиваться – еще не хватало терять людей из-за чьей-то дурной мести! – и неспешно пошел к ферме.  
А мальчишка рванулся ему навстречу, переходя на бег. Остановился в паре шагов и выпалил:  
\- Папа?!  
Вейдер от такого заявления чуть не замер с поднятой ногой.  
\- Папа! А я знал, я точно знал!.. Дядя говорил, что ты умер, а ты прилетел! – захлебывался словами мальчишка. Дернулся вперед, обхватил вокруг пояса, неловко ткнувшись носом в живот. Сила звенела и полыхала от сбывшейся надежды, от бескрайнего счастья, разворачиваясь натянутой струной от неба до неба.  
Вейдер коротко скрипнул зубами под шлемом. Он-то, выражаясь словами татуинского найденыша, точно знал: детей у него нет и быть не может. Ни на Татуине, ни на Набу, ни на самых дальних рубежах галактики. Кого бы ни ждал этот мальчишка, он ошибся.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что ты прилетишь! – пробормотал найденыш куда-то в район пояса. Вейдер медленно опустил руку ему на голову, неуверенно погладил по волосам. Но если ребенку говорили, что его отец умер… Он наверняка ждет напрасно, этот неистово полыхающий радостью клубок Силы. К нему никогда не прилетят. Он всю жизнь проведет на хаттовом Татуине, засыплет песком собственный дар, забудет любые мечты…  
Вейдер кивнул про себя, принимая решение. Кем бы ни был этот мальчишка, так отчаянно ждавший отца, оставаться на планете он не должен. Татуин – не место для одаренных. А вот будущий сильный инквизитор Империи пригодится. В конце концов, ни один нормальный разумный не захочет жить здесь по собственной воле! А дети бывают не только родными, но и приемными. И на том же Татуине между этими понятиями нет никакой разницы.  
\- Прилетел, - медленно произнес Вейдер и поднял ребенка на руки. – Только не дотянул немного, двигатель не выдержал. Кстати, зовут-то тебя как… сын?  
Последнее слово удалось произнести только после небольшой паузы.  
\- Люк! – мальчишка счастливо шмыгал носом, прижавшись к броне. Отцеплять его почему-то не хотелось. Да и Сила отчетливо реагировала, пытаясь сплести Узы вот прямо тут и в рекордные сроки. Сознание окатывало чужим счастьем, и отстраненно сканировать местность в поисках ловушки становилось всё труднее, как и не вслушиваться в болтовню будущего ученика. Да, пожалуй, всё же ученика. В Инквизитории одаренный такой силы только зря потеряет время. К тому же, учитель пару раз намекал, что пора бы завести тайного аппрентиса. Вейдер в бэйнитских играх с заговорами, предательствами и абсолютно секретными нарушениями Правила Двух участвовать не собирался, ему для веселой жизни с лихвой хватало армии и флота. Но не отдавать же такой потенциал в чужие руки! И учитель без перспективного ученика тоже обойдется, будет ему маленькая месть за отправку на Татуин. Тем более что мальчишка, похоже, мечтает о полетах, значит, жить на флагмане согласится без проблем.  
\- …ты научишь меня летать на корабле? А то дядя даже спидер не дает, говорит, я еще маленький! А я не маленький, мне уже скоро семь! И почти восемь!  
\- Через два года, не раньше, - прикинул Вейдер. Сейчас мальчишке… Люку семь, хотя, скорее, все же шесть. Сам он начинал в девять и не покалечился. На тренажерах, пожалуй, можно и в восемь, если отрегулировать имитаторы перегрузок. – Пока могу дать порулить шаттлом. Когда прикручу к нему всё, что отвалилось во время посадки.  
\- Ух ты! – Люк аж подпрыгнул на руках. – Здорово! А хочешь, я тебе помогу? Я хорошо чиню! А мы полетим на корабль? На настоящий ИЗР? Это который вон там в небе светится?  
Вейдер поднял голову. Действительно, «Истец» вышел на низкую орбиту и, кажется, выпустил истребители, прикрывая оплошавшего главнокомандующего от возможных атак сверху. Штурмовики эскорта выбрались из шаттла и рассредоточились по местности, с независимым видом выцеливая горизонт, чем вызвали у мальчика восхищенный вздох. Вейдер неожиданно для себя подавил внезапное желание похвастаться, что это ребята из того самого Пятьсот Первого легиона. Стажеру Кузнечику, завороженно оглядывающему окрестности вместо того, чтобы пребывать в боевой готовности, достался легкий телекинетический подзатыльник. Сформулировать замечание в соответствии с уставом милорд главнокомандующий сейчас бы не взялся. Да и толку с этого балбеса за приборной панелью, если двигатели не работают?  
\- Стажер, отставить визуальную разведку. Свяжитесь с базой и вызовите запасной борт, – если уж давать порулить ребенку, то только на абсолютно надежном шаттле, а не наспех починенном недоразумении.  
\- Есть, милорд! – Кузнечик исчез за дверью кабины.  
\- Сейчас прибудет исправная машина, и мы отправимся наверх, - сказал Вейдер.  
\- А мы дядю с тетей с собой возьмем? Давай возьмем, а? – Люк извернулся на руках, заглядывая в визоры шлема. В Силе плеснуло беспокойством.  
Вейдер только хмыкнул про себя. Люк что, боится, что он станет повторять ошибки джедаев? Нет уж! Родственники важных для Империи одаренных должны жить в надежном, удобном месте, поближе к столице и под присмотром. Так что оставаться на Татуине неведомым дяде с тетей не светит. Найдутся планеты получше.  
\- Обязательно возьмем. Нечего им тут делать.  
\- Милорд, связь установлена, запасной борт прибудет в течение десяти минут, разрешите задать вопрос? – отчитался стажер Кузнечик, с любопытством поглядывая на вцепившегося в черный плащ Люка.  
\- Задавайте уж, - вздохнул Вейдер. Сохранить тайну личности ученика – точнее, то, кем мальчик себя считает, – на корабле нереально. Хвост от хатта вам, учитель, а не тайный аппрентис у главкома. Этот великий секрет неизбежно будет известен всему флоту, причем сразу в семи вариантах.  
\- Милорд, мы сюда за мальчиком летели?  
Вейдер покрепче прижал к себе Люка. Под ладонями доверчиво дернулась Сила, еще сырая и не имеющая окраса, но чем-то странно близкая. Выживи Падме на Мустафаре – и их сын был бы сейчас таким же мелким и голубоглазым.  
Но уж если Великой Силе взбрело в голову свести мальчишку, никогда не имевшего отца, и взрослого, не уберегшего собственного ребенка, – может, что-нибудь из этого и выйдет? В конце концов, дети действительно бывают не только родными…  
\- Да, стажер. Это мой сын.


End file.
